Tribe of the Pridestalkers
This tribe is owned by Quake0246, please ask before making an OC for this Tribe Habitat Jungle of Erikell Description The Pridestalkers are a species of cat-like humanoids who hunt, fight and live as one. Despite their bulkier builds they are adept at sneaking and climbing in the jungle they live in. They are fearsome allies and deadly enemies and have a deep respect for loyalty. They are close allies with The Pack of the Red and Silver Moon but live in Solitary from the other Packs and Tribes. They live in the harsh and lush jungles of Erikell. Though they might not seem it the Pridestalkers strive to attain a simple goal... Harmony. History Kall'tor During the Battle of Kall'tor was a pivotal point for the Pridestalkers unlike the other Packs and Tribes their leader was strong but lacked any sense of Honor or tactical thinking he didn't see the point in trying to restore moral. The Pridestalkers had become smaller and weaker because of it and when their leader fell their force followed only a handful were left and they were begging for mercy when Erikell appeared. He urged them to stand and fight for the sake of honor and survival and charged the human ranks. The small band of Pridestalkers felt a force wash over them and followed Erikell, the humans who had just seconds ago seen these creature kneeling were terrified at the sight of them charging and roaring at the top of their lungs and were wiped out shortly after. Erikell led the Pridestalkers to an age of glory and honor they named their homeland in honor of him for they knew he was the one the prophecy spoke of, The Hunter of Hunters had come. Battle of inheritance Traditions The Pridestalkers when they come of age (Around 3-4 years or they can change them when they grow older) are allowed to choose a name they choose three of the names you see below to describe themselves. Dar= Stalker, clever or hunter Do= Warrior Dro= Elder Ja= Young adult Ma= Apprentice Q= Ranger Ra= Show of status Ri= High status often tribe leader S= Adult Society The Pridestalkers have split their society into the ranks you see below. Though it might seem like they look at the higher-ups with more respect this is not true, they do not care about ranking as much as the other packs and tribes as they see setting boudoirs between each other would slowly destroy the tribe, to them they are all equals. Junglelord: '''The Junglelord is the leader of the tribe during times of peace and always do what is best for their tribe and only seek to protect those whom they love, and banish those who go against their code of honor. '''Headhunter: The Headhunter is much like the Junglelord however he does not lead during peace instead he leads the rangers and the tribe during times of war. The head hunter is trained from a young age in a mystical combat art only known to the tribe, this martial art allows him to become attuned with the spirits of his or her ancestors and fight with the ferocity of a thousand Pridestalkers. (this martial art is also practiced by the Spirit Walker) Spirit Walker: The Spirit Walker is the shaman of the tribe and communicate with the ancestors of the tribe in the ethereal domain, they advise the Junglelord or Headhunter on what to do to protect their tribe. Unlike other Pridestalkers they do not choose the same names as others instead they are chosen by their mentor to describe how they will protect their tribe in the future. Rangers: The Rangers are the first and last defense of the jungle and it's boundaries and never stop training to become the best fighters the land has and ever will. Hunters: The Hunters are like Rangers however they do not fight instead they hunt for the tribes elders. nursing mothers and their cubs. Code of Honor The Code of Honor is the final rite of passage in the Tribe of the Pridestalkers and is spoken as a vow by all apprentices at their naming ceremony when they become adults, the code is upheld till death and obeyed by all this is the code. "I vow to hunt and kill to feed my family and tribe and not for sport, I vow to pass on these lessons from myself to my apprentice so he may do the same, I vow to keep our traditions alive even if I am the last of our tribe, I vow to protect the jungle and it's boundaries even to my dying breath, I vow to never abandon a friend even if he has fallen, I vow to uphold the Code of Honor so my soul may pass into the eternal hunting grounds and rest peacefully with our ancestors, I swear all this on my soul and should I break the code may I experience any and all punishments I face." Members Headhunter: Radori Junglelord: Dardori Spirit Walker:'' ''Treesinger Rangers Jaqdo Hunters Apprentices Marima Relationships with other Packs and Tribes Tribe of the Wind Divers-The Pridestalkers see the Wind Divers as weak as they have split their tribe into categories and set up boundaries between themselves. They also frown upon the fact that in the noble houses the father chooses the mate for his daughter. Tribe of the Storm Fliers-Altough not coming into contact often the Pridestalkers look at the Storm Fliers with respect. As they work together to maintain harmony on their island. Tribe of Reptilia-The Pridestalkers see most of the Tribe as corrupted creatures who have lost much of themselves due to the great mutation. Tribe of the BrightScales-The Pridestalkers view the Brightscales like they see all serpents, they see them as creatures of betrayal and secrecy. Category:Tribes